


A Hat in Time: Back to the Future

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Hat Kid's Excellent Adventure (AHiT Fics) [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Cut Content, Dadcher, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Hat's name is Tip but she's still called hat a lot, M/M, Mature Jokes, No Lesbians Die, Unofficial Sequel, Useless Lesbians, Wow what a surprise, also timmy will prolly show up i dunno, bow shows up way later on, hat bow and mu are fourteen so this is three years after ahit, headcanons, look hat wasn't gonna stay innocent, look theyre dumbasses, maybe eventual moonsnatcher???, might become pretty crack-ish?, the ocs are antagonists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: three years after the Battle at Time's End, Hat Kid returns to Subcon Forest to visit her ghost dad and reunites with old friends and new foes. Oh and also there's gay.or, a hat in time 2: electric boogaloo.
Relationships: Hat Kid/Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Series: Hat Kid's Excellent Adventure (AHiT Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Hat in Time: Back to the Future

Everything was dark.

He could feel himself slipping as the dank basement overloaded his senses, the dampness hanging over him like a lasting sense of dread. The Prince pounded on the door. “Please, Vanessa, can we talk about this?” the young man pleaded, throat raspy from his wracking sobs not too long earlier. The beautiful blond girl gave him a stare, looking hurt and betrayed and  _ angry _ . 

“You said you loved me!” Vanessa howled, pointing an accusatory finger at her fiancé. “We were going to get married and start a family before I caught you off with that  _ florist! _ ” she cried. The Prince winced at her loud, grating screams. 

“I can explain-“ he began, getting cut short by a distant slam. “Love?” the Prince asked, being met with deafening silence. The room was dark and damp and the young man wanted to curl up and cry. He had only been talking to the florist so he could buy flowers for Vanessa, but she’d wrongly assumed that her beloved was cheating on her. Sighing, the Prince sat down, the crate he’d used as a seat creaking as he let his weight fall over, exhausted. Who knew when he would get out of this stupid room? Might as well get some sleep.

[Day Ten]

She hadn’t come back. The Prince was met with meals twice a day, but Vanessa never said a single word when delivering them. The basement seemed to darken even more, if that was possible.

[Day Twenty-Five]

Vanessa only brought one meal now. The Prince’s legs were starting to give out, and he swore he saw strange shadows circling his legs.

[Day Fifty]

No meals. His legs were seemingly gone, and his fingers had become long and bony, covered in shadow. And the eerie orangish-yellow glow that seemed to follow where his eyes went wasn’t helping his increasing nerves.

[Day ???]

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> *off-key kazoo* i have no idea what this issssssss
> 
> also i swear the rest won't be as short as the prologue


End file.
